1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electroshock weapon and more particularly to a multi-purpose stun gun capable of producing an audible alarm, emitting light, emitting flashing light, firing pellet(s), and hitting a target by transmitting high voltage electricity to the target.
2. Description of Related Art
Moral is decayed in today's society. Security is increasingly corrupt. Newspapers, magazines, and television news often report sensational murders and robberies. For the sake of self-defense, people going out alone or security guards may carry self-defense weapon for protection purpose.
Conventional defensive weapons are used for incapacitating a criminal a shortest time without causing death. For example, spray guns, alarms, and stun batons are commercially available in which the stun batons are most popular. However, a number of drawbacks are found in the stun batons. For example, a person must use the stun baton to repel an attacker by administering electric shock aimed at disrupting superficial muscle functions of the attacker. This is dangerous due to close proximity to the attacker especially a brutal attacker. Further, only one function (i.e., electroshock) is provided by the stun gun. This is not sufficient and does not meet the needs of self-defense.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.